Me & My Book
by xD Mini xD
Summary: Je suis Me... Une Humaine de plus sur cette Terre avec Mon Histoire composé de ...   Je suis pas Intéressante mais je ne suis non plus Inintéressante...


Coucou !

Voilà ! Je vous poste un OS sur Pansy. J'aime les Serpentards & les Méchants. Je les trouve Super Mystérieux & Je sais pas ... J'ai toujours plus aimé les Méchants aux Gentils. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Bref^^ donc cette Os est consacré à la Serpentard, la plus connue. Elle m'a inspirée beaucoup ce qui fait que je vous ai pondu cette OS. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment il est arrivé sur l'ordi XD'. J'ai été inspiré & en ce moment mon cerveau grouille d'idée. Mais avant je vais avancer dans le chapitre 17 "Les vacances à l'orphelinat". Il avance lentement mais surement :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Je suis… Libre… Libre… Libre… De quoi ? De Tout. De Mes Parents, Mes Ennemies, Mes Conneries, Ma Société, en plus vite de Ma Vie. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Bonne question. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Je vais commencer par montrer mon masque. Car là, vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose. Je suis quelqu'un. Wah ! Quelle perspicacité ! Ca les avance grandement. Je suis … Une Fille, Assez Vielle et Jeune pour comprendre et ne rien comprendre de la Vie, Sorcière, Sang Pure, Jolie à regarder sans être un canon, Populaire, Seule, Entouré. J'ai des … Cheveux Noir, Yeux Noir, Une Peau Blanche & Une Taille Moyenne. Le portrait d'une Mangemorte Parfaite.

Le Noir fait peur, fait fuir, repousse. Le Noir est un signe de malheur mais pour Moi, c'est un signe de Prière, de Recueil, de Beauté et surtout de Liberté. Je suis … Une Serpentarde, Enchaînée, Libre, Amie du Très Cher Drago Malfoy. Je suis … Signe de Peur pour les Filles, Les Moldus et de Vénération pour les Plus Jeunes, Une Ancienne Elève de Poudlard et Une Mangemorte de Surcroit. Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson.

Ma Vie est découpée en deux parties. C'est un Livre. Mon Livre, Mon Histoire, Mes Malheurs, Mes Bonheurs.

Dans la Première partie, j'étais Pansy, Fille de Sang Pure renommée, Enfant Pourrie Gâtée, Héritière, Inaccessible, Populaire, Vénérée, Pleine de Vie, Joyeuse, Emmerdeuse, Chieuse, Egoïste et j'avais Mon Avenir tracée depuis Ma Naissance dans ce monde pourris mais qu'on Aime tellement.

Dans le Deuxième Partie, je suis toujours Pansy, Fille de Sang Pure Déshonorée, Jeune Fille à La Rue, Toujours Inaccessible, Seule, Triste, Salie, En Deuil, Perdu, Morte Mentalement, Vivante Physiquement, En Ruine.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

Il y a dix-sept ans, je vivais chez mes parents dans un Manoir. J'avais mon Etage qu'à Moi. Je vivais ma Vie en sortant, buvant, fumant, draguant, couchant de droite à gauche. Tout le Monde pense que les Sangs Purs sont coincés, font des fêtes avec de la musique ringarde et ne boive que du vin coutant dix milles livres la bouteille. Et Non ! Vous avez complètement tort enfin pas tout à fait. Ce que vous pensez de mon ancien monde était vrai pour la génération de mes Parents mais pas pour la Mienne. Nous, on faisait des fêtes version Moldus. Ce qui veut dire, alcool sorcier mélangés avec Celui des moldus, Musique tendance moldus comme sorcière, Drogue moldus et Cigarettes. Pourquoi faisions-nous des fêtes ressemblant à celle moldus ? Pour oublier le monde ou on vit, pour s'éloigner de la haute société et tout simplement pour s'amuser. La musique puis l'alcool Moldus est largement plus varié que dans notre Univers. Sur ce côté-là, on est largement à la ramasse nous Sorcier.

A Poudlard, j'étais chez les Serpentard. La Maison la plus craint de Poudlard, la Maison Ennemie des Griffons. J'étais La fille la plus populaire chez les Serpents et Une des plus populaires de Poudlard. J'étais aussi une Fille craint à cause de Ma Maison mais surtout de Mon Apparence. J'étais une Elève Normal. J'écoutais dans les cours qu'ils m'intéressaient et ceux que j'aimais pas, je dormais ou bavardais. J'ai eu des heures de colles, un bon nombre à cause de mes sorties dans le Château ou des fêtes clandestines que je faisais avec Drago, Blaise. J'ai eu pas mal de Petit Amis aussi. Cela durait un mois ou cinq mois mais pas plus. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à quelqu'un car j'étais déjà promise à un Sang Pure Américain. Cela me tuait à petit feu. J'étais très attachés à mes copains voir carrément amoureuse. Chaque rupture était un enfer pour moi. Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'eux mais j'étais obligée car j'avais déjà un mari. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire cela. La seule chose qui me séparer encore de mon futur mari était que notre union n'a pas était unis par les liens éternels des mariages sorciers. Elle était écrite sur un papier officiel mais pour l'instant, on n'était pas unis. Je ne le voulais pas. Mon Futur Mari était Ennuyeux, Dom Juan, Macho, … Je savais qu'avec lui à mon bras, je serai reconnu, cela ferait une entente entre mon pays et le sien. Ca aiderait beaucoup de choses. Mais comme je les dis plus haut, je suis égoïste. Là, je pense à mon Bonheur avant de penser à tout ce que cette Union pourrait avoir pour notre monde. Mais avec lui, je serai humiliée, je serai éloigner de mes amis. Et cela était la chose que je ne voulais pas du tout. Mes amis étaient tout pour moi. Mes Bonheurs, Mes Rires, Mes Larmes, Mes Emmerdes, Mes Meilleurs Souvenirs, Mes Meilleurs Moments, Ma Vie. Ma Famille était une infime poussière à coté d'eux. Elle n'était rien a part de la Honte dans mon regard et de la Rage. Je pleurais mon existence, je criais ma colère de faire partie d'une famille riche tous les Jours.

Pourquoi Drago emmerde, insulte Weasley ? Voir Potter ? Car il est Jaloux de Weasley et de Potter. Comment ne pas l'être ? Weasley est peut être pauvre, mais il a une famille qui fera tout pour lui, qui l'aime, qui prend soin de lui avec le peu d'argent qu'ils ont. Potter est un orphelin, mais il a trouvé une vraie famille dans les Weasley. Il n'est pas aussi seul qui le croit. On l'aime, on l'adule, … Moi, je préférais être orpheline que d'avoir des parents. C'est encore égoïste de ma part. Mais vous direz la même chose si vous étiez à ma place. Tout le monde croit qu'on aime notre Vie, qu'on ne veut surtout pas échanger notre place. Cela est faux. Drago rêve d'avoir une famille comme celle de Weasley, moi aussi. Mais le Destin en a décidait autrement. On fait avec et c'est à cause du chemin que le Destin m'a tracé que je me trouvais dans cette situation.

Vous savez que Potter est l'élu. Le futur Héro qui doit tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sous peine de mort ou de représailles. Voldemort, j'en ai rien à cirer des représailles vu ou je suis, est revenu à la vie grâce à Peter Pettigrow. Cela se passa pendant ma quatrième année à Poudlard. Ma cinquième et sixième années ont été plutôt sombres par rapport à mes quatre premières années d'études. Mais la septième fut la pire. Dumbledore, un vieux fou mais un des plus grands sorciers que le monde Sorcier est connu a été tué de la main de mon Ancien Professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue. Cela causa une déchirure entre Poudlard. Toute les Maisons nous traités d'ennemies, de tueurs, de traites. On se prenait des insultes et des sorts. Combien de fois j'ai fini à l'infirmerie ? Je n'ai plus compté au bout d'un moment. Quand Severus devient le directeur de Poudlard et fit rentré deux mangemorts comme professeurs se fut pire. C'était carrément la guerre entre les Murs de Poudlard. Pendant que les maisons se déchirés, dehors c'était la Vrai Guerre. La Peur, la Vengeance, La Douleur, le Sang, La Rage, La Tristesse étaient les sentiments qu'on respirait quand on mettait un pied dans le monde. Aucun Amour, Aucun Bonheur, Aucune Joie. Cela avait complètement disparus.

Pour nous, les Serpentards se fut une Année de Doute, De Peur, de Rage, d'Humiliation, de Tristesse, … Pareil pour les Maisons mais pas autant que la Notre. On était déchiré entre le Mal et Le Bien. Nos Familles nous poussaient à devenir Mangemort, la Société nous poussait à prendre le parti du Bien. On était des Gosses. Et des Serpents. Ce qui fit que les Trois quarts des Sixièmes et Septièmes Années se sont fait tatoués le tatouage sur le bras. Ils ont pris la facilité. On était des Gosses et ni moins des Griffons. Le courage ont connait mais à petite dose. Nous, c'est la Ruse et là, elle nous était d'aucune aide. Pour Moi, ce fut un Déchirement qui me tuait à petit feu mais d'une flamme intense. Je choisis le coté du Bien malgré les menaces de mes parents, des mangemorts. Je savais aussi qu'à la fin de la guerre si le Bien gagne, je perdrais tout. Mon Nom, Mon Héritage, Ma Popularité, Mon Honneur. Je m'en foutais sur le moment, je voulais sauver des Vies et évitait de voir mon Univers devenir complètement Noir.

La première chose que je fis, c'est de remettre Drago dans le droit chemin et de prendre Blaise sous mon aile. La deuxième chose, je créais une armée de Serpents. Je recrutais des Serpentards voulant se battre du coté du Bien mais qui n'avait pas la force de la faire. Et la Troisième et Dernière fut d'aller me battre sur le champ de bataille au coté des Aurors, des Gryffons, du Trio, des Aigles, des Blaireaux et de l'autre coté de Mes Géniteurs et ce que je considérais Ma Famille avant cette bataille.

La Bataille fut une véritable Aventure mais un moment extrêmement Long. Je croyais Mourir plusieurs fois mais je fus sauver de justesse par quelqu'un. La fin de La Bataille, fut bizarre. Potter, Weasley, Granger et les autres Gryffons nous remercièrent, nous Serpents, Ennemies depuis notre Entrée à Poudlard. Ils nous serrèrent dans leurs Bras. Et ils nous promirent de faire tout en leur pouvoir pour pas que nous soyons humiliés. Ils ont tenus leurs promesses. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais j'ai du me faire à l'idée. Ca été dure, très dure. Surtout de voir mais de m'avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas si mauvais, arrogants, fières que ce je pensais. En tous cas, on n'a pas été humilié mais on nous avait tout enlevé. Plus un sous, Plus d'abris, Plus de nom, Plus d'avenir.

En ce moment, ou je vous parle à travers Mon Journal, je suis enterré sous la terre dans le champ des Weasleys. Même pour ma mort, le gouvernement n'a pas voulu m'enterrer sous une tombe dans un cimetière comme je l'avais demandé. J'avais défendu cela jusqu'à ma mort. Pendant les derniers mois de mon existence, je me suis avoué que je n'aurais jamais ma tombe. Alors, j'ai fais ce que je pensais. Je suis allé voir Weasley et je lui ai demandais de m'enterrer dans la maison de son enfance car c'était le seul endroit après celui d'un cimetière ou j'aurais voulu être enterré. Cet endroit me rappelle tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir. Weasley me promis et je sais qu'il le fera. La Parole d'un Gryffondor est sacrée. Je sais que je vivrais libre, heureuse après ma mort grâce à Weasley.

Dire que Weasley, Potter et Granger m'ont beaucoup aidée, soutenue après la bataille comme pour Drago et Blaise. Au bout de Vingt ans a volé de la nourriture et de vivre sous des cartons dans des ruelles sombres. Ils nous avaient trouvé une maison, ils nous avaient redonné un nom dans la société. Assez pour avoir trouvé des petits boulots et vivre heureux dans notre maison. On vécu ensemble tous les trois, Moi, Drago, Blaise, sans nous marier et d'avoir des enfants. Je n'ai pas connue les joies de l'accouchement, d'être mère, de gronder, d'être fière de son enfant. Encore un rêve pas réalisé. Mais Nous avons fini notre vie Heureux même si ils nous manquaient beaucoup de choses pour l'être complètement.

J'ai plus qu'à dire que ce qui arrive dans la Vie, n'ai jamais là par hasard. Il faut vivre Avec, Avancer Avec, Reculer Avec.

Pour finir, Je suis Pansy Parkinson. Une héroïne pour les Serpents, Un Nom dans les Livres, Un changement de La Société après ma Mort, Une Poussière, Un Espoir pour certain, Une Pensée.

Voilà Ma Vie, Mon Livre, Mon Histoire, Ma Dernière Pensée.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors vos impressions ? Ca change de ce que j'écris & je trouve cela pas plus mal :). J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur elle donc je verrai si je ne referais pas un OS sur elle mais complétement différent. Un peu plus Joyeux, je dirai :).

J'ai aussi des idées d'OS voir Mini Fiction sur d'autres Méchants d'HP. Mais je verrai cela plus tard pour l'instant, j'ai une fiction à avancer :)

Gros bisous


End file.
